


Welcome Party

by cyninorii



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Cake, Original Character(s), Secrets, this is so sad can we get 5 likes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyninorii/pseuds/cyninorii
Summary: Siebren's assistant makes a welcome party for his boss. But his friend came in instead.One knows about the failed experiment at the ISS. But the other does not.





	Welcome Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fanfic made for an OC in the Overwatch universe. I just adore Sigma a lot, so I can't help but to make an OC (or two, in this case) that has ties with him.
> 
> Well, enjoy.

Ashleigh haven't seen her friend for the last few days. Last time she saw him was when he was walking to Siebren's lab.

_Did he still give his assistant work while he is away? Probably._ She's now heading there to find out what he's currently doing.

"Aye Clinton, you working on something?" Ashleigh said as she opened the door. She jolted when she heard a "pop!" sound, followed by confettis falling.

There was her friend, Clinton, with a party popper. "Welcome back, Miste--" He looked at who was at the door, and realized that it was his friend, not his boss.

"Oh, sorry! I thought you were Mr Kuiper for a second." Clinton apologized, picking up the fallen confetti from the floor and throwing them into a nearby trashcan.

Ashleigh looked at the room. It's neat and tidy, with the exception of some decors here and there.

"What's all this?" Ashleigh asked, looking around the decorated room. There's not much decoration, but it's still noticeable.

"Oh, that!" He quickly responded. "I'm just preparing for Mr Kuiper's return from his ISS experiment." Clinton explained.

"Apparently, he didn't come at the date he told me," Clinton motioned at a nearby calendar. A date was circled, though it was already from a few days ago.

"So in the meantime, I decided to decorate his place a bit! You know, like a welcome back party." He continued, smiling.

"Ah..." Ashleigh pursed her lips. Of course he didn't know about what happened. How the experiment failed, and how it tore the very fabric of the astrophysicist's mind.

She knew of course, because she worked for the part of the government that is currently managing Siebren. Or as they'd like to call him, Subject Sigma.

"Hey, that reminds me." Clinton paused to look at Ashleigh. "You got any news on where Mr Kuiper's gone to? I mean, you know him better than me, and plus you work alongside him once with the government. You still do now, right?" He asked, curious.

_Shit! _Ashleigh cursed. _Should I tell him? But this is classified information! I'd get killed if I spill it._ She thought for a moment, trying to find out a way. And finally, she sighed.

"Well," She began. "I heard that the experiment... failed. Something went wrong, apparently, so he's not going to go back any time soon until he figure out a way to do the experiment without failing." Ashleigh partly lied. Well, at least she didn't tell him about the part where his mind was bent to no return.

"As for where he is, I don't really know. Some say he's still in the ISS, some say he's off somewhere to study further." Ugh, she felt bad lying to Clinton.

But she had to, because information about Siebren's current status is highly classified. Ashleigh knew how much he looked up to his boss, and she knew that if he knows the truth, it would break him.

"Aw, that must've sucked." Clinton pouted, a hint of sadness in his tone. Seems like he didn't see through the lie.

"Experiments about black holes does have its own complications. I don't think that it's a surprise for the experiment to fail..."

Ashleigh nodded, looking at her friend with a saddened gaze. "Yeah, that really sucks." She responded in agreement. Honestly, she didn't really know how to respond to that.

"Well," Clinton broke the silence. "You DO say that he's going to go back once he found out a way on how to do the experiment without failing," He walked to one of the decors to tidy it up. "I'm just going to leave these here. Who knows, am I right?" Ashleigh only responded with a nod.

"Oh, that reminds me." Clinton quickly ran off somewhere. His friend catched up, and they both stopped in front of a fridge. The man opened the fridge, and pulled out a cake. "I bought a cake for the welcome back party!" His mood seems to brighten now.

Clinton sat on the floor, beside the fridge. "But if I leave it in the fridge for too long to wait for Mr Kuiper, it'll taste bad. So, why not eat it now?"

"Oh, alright." Ashleigh sat next to Clinton, looking at the cake. It's a small, chocolate cake. "Do you want me to take some fork or--" Clinton shook his head before she finished.

"Nah. I wanna eat it with my own hand, so that I can do this!" Clinton swiped a finger on the cake and swipe the finger on Ashleigh's cheek. She froze, then laughed as she wiped the chocolate stain from her cheek. "Ha. Gross."

The both of them ate the cake together. They ended up using forks because eating cake with hands leaves you with dirty hands, apparently.

Ashleigh just hoped that her friend is distracted from the thought of his boss. For now.


End file.
